


The Dare - Outtakes

by captainraz



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Background Odo/Kira, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainraz/pseuds/captainraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My original draft of the Dare had multiple POVs which I ultimately decided it didn't work. I reworked most of the scenes but these two just couldn't work from Kira's POV. I quite like them so I posted them anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Julian talks to Dax about what he saw in the Replimat.

By some stroke of luck Julian managed to end up in the same turbolift as Dax later that day. If anyone was going to know what was up with Kira and Odo, it would be Dax. They stood in silence, listening to the hum of machinery before Julian cleared his throat.

 

"I saw the oddest thing this morning in the Replimat," he said, a slightly smug tone to his voice. Jadzia merely hummed in acknowledgement. "Between Odo and Major Kira."

 

"Really," said Dax, attempting to convey that she wasn't remotely interested.

 

"You know what's going on don't you?" Dax smiled serenely, and Bashir took this as an invitation to relay what he'd seen and heard. Dax grinned. He repeated the question, impatience getting the better of him.

 

"Julian, I have worked hard to earn my reputation as the best source of gossip on this station; of course I know what's going on."

 

"Well, are you going to tell me what you know or not? Have the Major and the Constable started a romantic relationship?"

 

"Not yet, but that may not be too far off." There was something about Dax's tone that told Julian that she may be more than a source of gossip in this case.

 

"What did you do Jadzia?" he said, his eyes narrowing playfully.

 

"I just got bored of waiting for him to say something or for her to realise he practically worships the ground she walks on. So I gave her a little incentive to work out she has feelings for him too; I dared her to seduce him." Julian's eyebrows shot up towards his hairline. 

 

"I know the Major's not the type to back down from a challenge, but I'm having a hard time believing she'd accept a dare like that."

 

"Well it was certainly better than the alternative."

 

"Which was?"

 

"Dancing naked on the tables at Quark's." Julian chuckled appreciatively.

 

"You are an evil woman Jadzia Dax."

 

"Hey, if it gets them to stop running away from each other..."

"And I take it from what I saw this morning that everything is proceeding according to plan?"

"I don't think it could be going better."

The turbolift doors opened and they went their separate ways. Julian smiled to himself at the thought of the potential future happiness of his friends. Something about the Major and the Constable being together just seemed right to Julian. He wondered if fate didn't need a little more help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odo ponders Kira's behaviour over the last few weeks.

Odo sat in his office, elbows on the desk and his fingers steepled. His mind was occupied not with details of some criminal mystery, but with the maddening behaviour of one Major Kira Nerys. He was observant by nature and by curious of his chosen profession. Kira's behaviour towards him over the last few days was something he couldn't fail to notice. He wasn't well schooled in the ways of humanoid mating rituals, but her had read plenty of books and was a seasoned observer of people's behaviour. He believed he knew the significance of the overtures the Major had been making.

He just couldn't quite bring himself to believe it.

The Constable had been in love with Kira Nerys for longer than he'd care to admit, even to himself. For years he had carefully observers her behaviour and analysed their interactions, searching for the tiniest hint that she might be interested in a romantic relationship with him. Such evidence had never surfaced. Odo had long since concluded that Kira viewed him as a friend and nothing else. And he had learned to live with that. It had hurt at times, he'd learned that messy humanoid emotions often did, but Kira Nerys was his friend. He would treasure that above all else. And so he had hidden his pain, lest the truth about his feelings cost him the relationship they did have.

As such he was at a loss to explain the past few days.

It had been subtle at first, simply an increased awareness of being under scrutiny. It had been somewhat unnerving; he'd initially thought that something had gone wrong with his humanoid form. But as it went on he noticed that he was only receiving attention from Major Kira, and that attention wasn't curious or disgusted but challenging.

Odo had been quite confused the next day when Nerys had seemed to ignore him. His initial thought was that he'd done something to cause offence, though he couldn't think of what he might have done. It has come as some relief when Kira had visited his office to explain, and the physical contact had been quite enjoyable. Indeed, the repeated and escalating physical contact of the past few days had been more than enjoyable, it had been exhilarating. At first he'd not known how to react, but he'd resolved to simply enjoy the sensations and worry about the potential ramifications later when he could concentrate. 

After much careful consideration of the Major's actions, combined with context gleaned from an abundance of reading and years if careful observation, taking into account the apparent involvement of Lieutenant Dax, Odo had come to one conclusion.

Major Kira was trying to seduce him.

It wasn't this conclusion per se that was bothering him. Prophets only knew how many times he'd idly daydreamed about such a scenario before he'd forced himself back to reality. That was part of what was bothering him though; the fact that for years there had only ever been indications of platonic friendship and now suddenly there was a clear desire for a romantic entanglement. But Odo was willing to concede that he still didn't fully understand all the nuances of humanoid interaction, and he could easily have missed since subtle clues. He also considered that there may well have been no subtle clues for him to pick up on. Humanoids were, in general, extremely chaotic and unpredictable. It was well within the realms of possibility that Kira's apparent desire for him was as sudden as it appeared.

No, it wasn't so much the suddenness of it all that concerned Odo as much as the timing.

For there to be a sudden change in way Kira interacted with him the day after she had been drinking with Dax... that was the cause of the feeling of puzzled concern that surrounded Odo like a miasma. He was certain that Dax was involved somehow, though he didn't know exactly how. In fact, he strongly suspected she was the key to unraveling the mystery that surrounded him, though he knew it would do him no good trying to get anything out of her. She had about three hundred years more practice at evading questions than even the hardest criminal Odo had ever interrogated.

Besides, the humans had a very confusing saying about not looking gift horses in the mouth that Odo didn't quite understand but was sure was applicable to this situation. Whatever was meant by that peculiar humanoid saying, he was content to exercise patience and simply see where events took them. If Major Kira was true to form, and she nearly always was, he could expect a direct approach in the very near future. Kira wasn't the kind of person to wait for Odo to take the hint and make a move; she would take the initiative herself sooner or later. Odo was content to follow her lead.

He just hoped was correct in his assumptions about her intentions.


End file.
